


Uragiri to Tsuioku: "Treachery and Reminiscences"

by bittenfeld



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: Some back-story for Marvelous and Basco.Marvelous forces himself to wager a deal with Basco:  himself for the safety of his crew.  And in an intimate moment, Basco enlightens the captain regarding some damning information about the past that Marvelous never knew...





	Uragiri to Tsuioku: "Treachery and Reminiscences"

“I have a deal to offer – you give yourself to me whenever I want, and I promise to leave your crew alone and not interfere with your quest.”

“I don’t believe you.  You want that treasure more than you want anything else in the universe. You betrayed us, you murdered AkaRed.”

“Well, technically, _I_ didn’t pull the trigger.”

“No, you just betrayed us to the Zangyack to let them do your dirty work.”

“Well, if I hadn’t, it would have been the two of you against the one of me, and I wouldn’t have fared too well.  But anyway, you shouldn’t feel bad – you won after all.  I didn’t get the keys or the Galleon.”

“I lost AkaRed, you bastard.”

“Oh, well, anyway, let bygones be bygones.  So what do you think of my offer?  You know, you’re the only one for me.  You always have been.  Ah, Marvy-chan, there never has been anyone else.”

“Well, then too bad for you I hate your guts.  I wish you’d choke on a stone and die.”

Basco laughs in delight.  “Oh, Marvy-chan, you always did say the cutest things.”

“And not whenever you want.  Once a week.”

“Twice a week.”

“ _Once_ a week.”

“Ooh, date night!”

“Not date night.  You get in, you do your business, and you get out.  And _I_ decide when. You’re not going to be interrupting me when I busy.  It’ll be when I can make time for you.”

“Well, you’d better make sure you _make_ time for me.  Don’t disappoint me.”

Marvelous snuffs.  “ _That_ from the lips of a betrayer.”

“Well, let’s seal it now.  Shall we do it on the Galleon or the Joker?  Or shall we find a secluded hideaway for our trysts?”

“The Galleon.”

“Ah, you’re setting me up for you crew to take me out.”

“They won’t.  I’ll order them not to.”

“Well, just to show how you how much I trust you, even if you don’t trust me, I’ll agree.  You see?  I trust you.  Now why don’t you trust me?”

“Never, you bastard.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Basco appears on the Galleon, and immediately the others go for their weapons.  Brusquely Marvelous stops them, then leads Basco to his cabin.  The others watch in disbelief as he and Basco disappear into his quarters.

In the middle of their sex, when Basco is fully inside him, he calls Marvelous “little brother – otōto-san.”

In anger, Marvelous snaps, “don’t call me that – I’m not your brother.”

But Basco just laughs in delight.  “Actually, yes you are, baby brother.  Different fathers, of course, but the same mother.  You didn’t know that, did you?  You don’t even know who your father is, either, do you?  But I do.”

Marvelous tries to pull away from their coition, but he can’t.  “Don’t bother to say anymore.  I don’t want to hear your lies.”

“Our mother was a whore – a human – on some pirate pleasure planet – I don’t know which one.  My father fucked her, tossed her a few coins, and left.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Because I met up with him when I was about fifteen.”

“How did he recognize you?  If he never even knew he left a prostitute pregnant?”

Basco shrugs.  “I dunno, maybe we smell alike.”

“Well, that would explain the stench.”

“He pretended to want to establish our relationship, sail space together, father and son.  Of course what he really wanted was to take the Joker away from me.  So I maneuvered for him to be arrested by the Space Police.  I found out later he’d been executed for piracy.”

“You betrayed your own father.”

“Well, why not?  Nobody takes my ship away from me.  Nobody ever will.  But anyway, don’t you want to hear about your father?”

“No.  Even if you know – which you don’t – it doesn’t matter.  The past is past.  I don’t give a damn about it.  All I care about is what’s in front of me.”

“Well, I’m going to tell you anyway, because you need to know.  When I was about four, this man showed up, a human.  He was just some pirate from Earth, probably just looking for a good lay.  But then when he saw this human woman with a bratty toddler, and being the only two humans around, he must have felt pity for her and decided to take care of her.  So he moved mother and me out of the brothel.  I know now it was a brothel, I remember females all around, females of different species from different planets.  He set her up in a hat shop, which we lived above.  I remember going downstairs and seeing her work on piles of hats.  I’d sit on the floor and play with them, try them all on.”

“I suppose that’s where you got yours?”

“Actually yes.  My one memento from our mother.”

“How sentimental.”

“I stole it from her pile one day – of course she caught me immediately, but I guess she couldn’t resist my cute little smile, so she let me keep it.”

“So that’s what started you on your life of crime.”

“Anyway, then about a year later, when I was about five, you came along.  But the thing is, you see, Mother died in childbirth with you.  Probably all those years in the brothel messed up her insides, and she couldn’t handle a second pregnancy.  And probably my father fucking her didn’t do any good – he was just like I am in my other form.  So when you accuse me of murdering your father, just keep in mind that you killed our mother.”

“ _What_?!?  My father…”

“… was AkaRed.”  Basco grins smugly.  “Yeah.”

 “Oh, you damn lying bastard.”

“Only he wasn’t AkaRed back then.  I don’t know his real name – even if I heard it, I was too little to remember.  But I guess anyway, being a solo pirate, he couldn’t handle two little kids all by himself, so later he gave us away to another pirate crew.  Maybe because he knew them, or maybe because there were women on the crew, I dunno.  I just remember him leaving us and going away.  But that was okay.  I didn’t miss him.  I made friends with the new crew real fast, and fit right in, learning whatever I could. And they liked me, that I was real interested in learning how to the fly the ship and equip it and repair it.  And they were eager to teach me.”

“I remember an attack,” Marvelous admits, “and bodies everywhere.  Evidently the only survivors were me, because I was rescued off the ship – and you.  Strange that you weren’t killed – a kid like you.”

Basco grins.  “Yes – strange, isn’t it?”

“You betrayed the crew, just like you betrayed AkaRed and me.”

“Well, I needed the ship, but I didn’t need the crew, since they’d already taught me everything I needed to know about it.  From then on, they would have just been in the way.”

“So all those years, before AkaRed took us on the Galleon, you were wandering the universe all alone –  just you on the ship.”

“Well, I got lonely pretty fast.  So one day at an exotics trading post, I heard the trader complaining about a space monkey he had that he couldn’t get rid of, that she was eating him out of house and home.  And what kid could resist a space monkey? – so I stole her.  Actually I did him a favor.  He grabbed me by the ear – I got away, but he got the gold earring I was wearing.  It was worth a whole lot more than Sally, so he never bothered to come after me.”

“All the time you were on the Galleon – what did you do with the Joker?”

“Oh, actually it was following us all the time.  I set it on automatic tractor and cloaked it, so AkaRed never knew.  I certainly never would have left it behind for anyone else to steal.”

“You’re whole life has been one deception after another, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, well, it’s my life, and I’m happy with it.”

“When did you figure it out who AkaRed was?  And what the hell makes you think AkaRed was the same man anyway?  We never saw his face.  He never said a word about raising us as children.”

“I figured it out about halfway through our time together.  Intuition, and little things, little things that I remembered, that I recognized.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?  did you tell him you knew? You never said anything to me – he never said anything to me.”

“Nah.  Why would I say anything?  It was his secret to keep.  I figured if he’d wanted us to know, he would have told us.  I guess he was like my father – just wanted to spend some quality time with his son and step-son.”

“You knew we were brothers all that time back then we were screwing.”

“Yeah, most of the time.”

“You never told me.”

“Well, I figured that you would probably be a prissy miss and not want to do it anymore, so why would I ruin a good thing?”

“I _don’t_ want to do it anymore – get the fuck off me!”

But Basco just keeps working inside him.  “Oh, now, why be a prissy princess?  It’s not like we haven’t done this a thousand times before, and you can’t get pregnant, so what’s the problem?  Besides, we made a deal, and if you refuse me, the deal’s off, and I’ll just go back to harassing your crew.  You know I can capture them anytime I want.  So what’s your choice, little brother?”

And Marvelous surrenders and doesn’t say any more.

* * * * *

Afterwards Basco leaves with a quick “ta-ta, children,” to the others.  They all want to attack him, but they don’t.

Joe strides down to Marvelous’s cabin.  The door is locked, but Joe keys in.

Marvelous is sitting on the bed.  “Get out,” he demands.

“No,’” Joe refuses.

Marvelous glares up at him, but Joe stands his ground.  “If that bastard shows up again, the next time I’m going to kill him.”

“No you’re not.”

“Oh yes I am.”

“You’re talking insubordination, mister.”

“I’m talking about our captain allowing a lying traitorous murderer aboard this ship.”

Marvelous glares but says nothing.

“What the hell was that about?!” Joe demands.  “What the hell was that bastard doing here?”

“It’s my business.  Leave it alone.”

“It’s all of our business!  Have you made some deal with that jerk?  What the hell is wrong with you?”

Abruptly, Marvelous thrusts up from the bed and swings a hard backhand across Joe’s face.

Eyes watering from the hot sting, but voice cool and soft, Joe retorts, “Did that make you feel better?”

Marvelous barely meets his eyes.  The captain doesn’t offer an apology, only a hint of contriteness behind the anger in his eyes.  And Joe knows that will be the only apology he’ll get.

 “It’s my duty to protect this ship and its crew," Joe reminds.  "It isn’t enough that that he betrayed you once, killed AkaRed, and tried to take the Galleon – you’re going to let him betray you again, kill us and try to take the ship again!  And if you give me that crap again about protecting him, then that will prove you’re not fit for duty, and as first-mate, I swear I will relieve you of command!”

Marvelous glowers.  “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You damn well better believe I will.  And if you don’t like it, then you better dismiss _me_ right this minute.”

For a lingering moment, Marvelous glares at him, rage sublimated behind his eyes. But no words pass his lips.

Quietly Joe challenges, “You want to hit me again?  Go ahead.”

Marvelous turns away, silent for a long stretch.  Until finally he murmurs softly, “Basco is my brother.”

“What?!  You want to repeat that?  Obviously I didn’t hear you correctly.”

A downturned glance over his shoulder, and Marvelous speaks a little louder.  “Yes you did.”

“And just where did you dig up that fascinating little nugget of information?”

“Basco told me.”

“Oh, and of course you believe it – from the least reliable source in the entire galaxy.”

“I do.  Because I have a vague memory of it myself.  Not much, I hardly remember anything that far back.  But I remember when I was real little, I was on a ship with a lot of adults.  A woman took care of me, maybe I thought she was my mother.  And there was another kid, maybe five years older than myself.  I remember him hurting me whenever we were together, so the woman kept us apart most of the time.”

“And why am I not surprised?”

“And then when I was around seven or eight, something happened, there was a big disaster, we were attacked, I remember a lot of fighting and dead bodies on the ship.  The woman got me off the ship, but then I think she was killed, I think probably everyone else was too.  I spent the next ten years or so hopping space freighters and tramp steamers, serving on different crews, different pirate ships.  Or going off on my own.  And I never saw the kid again.  At least not until six years ago, when my father brought us together again on the Galleon.”

“Your father…”

“Was AkaRed, yes.”

“Oh, come on now…  you believe a word of this?”

“Yes.  Oh, and guess the name of the ship Basco and I grew up on.”

"I don't have to guess," Joe assures.  “It was the Free Joker, wasn't it?”

“Yes.”

Joe releases a taut breath.  “So the Joker was attacked, and the entire crew killed, and Basco ends up with the ship as his own.  Even at twelve years old, he was already honing his skill at betrayal.”

“Yeah.  Of course on the Galleon, I didn’t recognize Basco from so long ago.  And he wouldn’t have known who I was either, until he said he finally figured out who AkaRed was, then he realized who I had to be.”

“And he was bedding you all the time, even knowing the two of you were brothers.”

Marvelous’s face tightens, and he has to look away.  “Yes.”  Voice catches.  “And I… don’t know what to do…”

“Well I do.”  Joe’s voice is calm and straight.  “Tell the bastard to get the hell out of your life.  And when he doesn’t go – which he won’t – _take_ him out of your life.”

Eyes flick up to Joe’s face and clearly read what wasn’t said aloud.

"I know," is all Marvelous will say.

 


End file.
